


Only a Coincidence

by nerdytardis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music Store, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, idk?, they are like high school age even though theres no high school stuff involved i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdytardis/pseuds/nerdytardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluffy drabble where Steve and Bucky meet in a music shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as birthday present for my good friend Ellie. Happy Birthday! :)
> 
> I didn't have anyone beta this for me, so all mistakes are mine. It's my first time writing a marvel fic, but i hope you enjoy!

The boy was really starting to annoy him.  Bucky was enough of an easy-going guy that it didn't happen often.  But then again, most customers didn't stand around looking at the same damn cd for 15 minutes.  It didn't matter that the kid was the only customer he’d had all afternoon (or that he was kinda cute, in an adorable-little-brother kind of way, of course), but Bucky was starting to lose his temper.

“Are you going to keep standing there or are you actually gonna buy something?” Bucky said, finally breaking the silence.  The kid looked up, startled. 

“What? Oh, sorry,” He stared towards the door, without putting down the cd he had been holding.  “I’m sorry for wasting your time, I’ll just go,” When he reached the door, he hesitated and looked through the glass nervously. 

“Hey kid,” He turned and looked at Bucky, “You do realize you have to pay for that right?” Bucky said, pointed to the cd the kid was still holding. 

“Oh, I didn't notice, sorry,” The kid glanced nervously outside again, then started to put the cd back.  Before he could, Bucky vaulted over the counter and grabbed it.  He looked it over; trying to see what could have been so interesting to keep the kid occupied for 15 minutes. 

“‘Trouble Man’, huh, I didn't really peg you for a Marvin Gaye fan,” Bucky looked the kid up and down.  From the scrawny, flannel and t-shirt look, he would have thought the kid would head right for some variety of rock.   

“My friend Sam recommended it,” The kid said, then glanced outside again.

“Are you alright kid?”  Bucky tried to see what he was looking at, but the street seemed empty. 

“Umm, well…to tell you the truth I only ducked in here to hide from some guys that have been bothering me,” 

Bucky nodded in understanding.  He could see it clearly.  The kid really was scrawny; it didn't take much of an imagination to see the kind of attention he would attract.  Some big tough jerks asking him for his lunch money, then throwing him in the dumpster.

“Well, why didn't you just say so?”  Bucky shot him a grin and spread his arms wide, “This is a bully free zone,” Steve glanced around the cluttered music store, and then shot a grin back at Bucky.

 “It looks like it’s a costumer free zone too,” Bucky made an overly offended expression, then laughed. 

“Yeah, well the guy that owns it pays me by the hour so,” He shrugged, and held out his hand “I’m Bucky, by the way,”

“I’m Steve,” The kid said as he shook Bucky’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you Steve, now why don’t you just tell me why these guys have been bothering you,” Bucky said. 

“Oh it’s nothing important,” Steve shrugged his shoulders. 

 “I’m sure it isn’t,” Bucky grinned at him and leaned against the case of cds, “But see, now I’m interested, so you’ll have to tell me,” HE crossed his arms across his chest and waited for Steve to explain. 

“I may or may not have confronted some guys for robbing the corner store…”  Steve waved his hands in a non committal gesture, but still grinned up at Bucky. 

“Really?” Bucky stood up and look at the kid more seriously, “That’s pretty brave for a little kid like you,” 

“Hey, I could take ‘em,” Steve stood up a little straighter, in an attempt to look taller.  Bucky chuckled. 

“Yeah, I’m sure you could kid,” Bucky said patting him on the shoulder, “But for now stick to something less dangerous and leave the heroics to somebody else for a while,”

“Oh yeah, who else?  You?”  Steve smiled and glanced up at Bucky.

“Yeah, maybe me,” Bucky grinned down at him.  They both stood there smiling at each other (like idiots), until Bucky broke the silence again.  “You know what, I like you kid,” A blush started to creep up Steve’s ears, but it only made Bucky smile more.  “Why don’t you just take this,” He handed Steve the cd he had been looking at.

“Oh, I can’t accept this,” Steve tried to brush the cd aside. 

“It’s fine, come on, does it look like my boss cares about business?”  Bucky waved a hand around the dingy shop, “and I think somebody who can stand up to guys like that deserves a little recognition, even if it was a stupid move,” 

Steve chuckled, and took the cd.  “Thanks, I guess.  It was really nice meeting you Bucky,” 

“The pleasure was all mine,” Bucky smiled and waved as Steve stepped out, the little bell above the door ringing behind him.  Steve glanced back after a few steps, then broke out laughing when he saw Bucky flush and try to hide the fact that he had defiantly been checking him out.  Steve continued to laugh most of the way home, and the grin on his face lasted even longer.

 

And if Steve had to duck into the same little music shop a few more time after that, it was probably only a coincidence. 

~fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
